1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique implemented by an information processing apparatus such as a game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wide variety of game software is available on the market. One method for motivating users to continue playing a game is conceivable where a user is awarded by some sort of prize in accordance with the level of achievement when he/she accomplishes a mission in the game. In this case, the game itself attracts the user all the more and gives added meaning to completing a game play if the fulfillment level in the total of various types of games can be presented to the user and the fulfillment level can be competed against other users, instead of the prize simply awarded for the achievement in a given space or world of a single closed game. For these reasons, proposed is a fulfillment level managing system that derives a user level by points earned by him/her according as how well the user has acquired item(s) when the mission is fulfilled (see Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).